Fukitaichou of the 13th Division
by Kitty10101
Summary: Akira Emiko was just a normal fifth seat of the 13th division, however when her captains requests for her and offers the position of Lieutenant of the 13th division, and she accepts in memory of Kaien...Akira's life will change forever.


Lieutenant of the 13th division

* * *

**A/U: This is set 20 years before Ichigo becomes a soul reaper.**

* * *

Akira calmly walked to her captain's quarter, she wondered why her captain requested her with he never does

_**Flashback**_

_Akira was helping a new recruit out when she heard kiyone and sentaro calling her name, Akira turned around and bowed to the two 3__rd__ seats "Akira, captain wishes to speak to you urgently" Kiyone stated, sentaro looked annoyed "i wanted to tell her since captain requested me first" sentaro stated, an anime vein appeared above kiyone head "no captain requested me to do it!" kiyone yelled back, Akira just watched as the 2 3__rd__ seats argue, Akira sidestepped passed them, since they were too busy arguing and crept around the corner before taking a deep breath and walking towards her captains quarters *man those too never get old with their bickering*_

_**Flashback over**_

* * *

Akira walked down to the Ugendō since her captain was supposedly currently ill and usually recovers in the Ugendō. Akira knocked on the paper door and waited; Akira heard shuffling and then heard captain say "come in". Akira opened the door and noticed her captain was sitting at the table with a file next to him "ah Akira i see my lovely 2 3rd seats got you as i requested" Captain Ukitake stated smiling, Akira let a small smile grace her face before it disappeared "Yes they told me you summoned me before they started arguing" Akira explained still standing at the door "don't be shy Akira come sit down and make sure to close the door" Ukitake replied, Akira obeyed and stepped inside and closed the door before sitting on the other cushion, Ukitake placed the folder in front of her "Open it and read the contents" Ukitake stated, Akira opened the folder and gasped it was her file "captain!...how did...you get my file!" Akira exclaimed "well as you know, i suffer from frequent illnesses such as now" Ukitake explained and coughed, Akira nodded wondering where this was going "anyway as you know i have no lieutenant and my two 3rd seats just can't make it to the lieutenants meeting and i hardly go to a captains meeting so squad 13 is usually in the dark from the lack of info" Ukitake explained, Akira nodded understanding what he means. "So i figured i needed a lieutenant who can go to meetings and such and take care of stuff my 3rd seats can't do, i would have asked one of them to be my lieutenant however it seems they are just not ready for that position, plus if i was to give one of them a promotion they consider it favouritism so you see..." Ukitake tried to find the right words "they are not at lieutenant level yet and you don't want to upset either one" Akira summoned up, Ukitake smiled "exactly that is why i called you here, you are only a 5th seat however I've seen you train you are at the lieutenant level easy, so i am asking if you would like to become my new lieutenant" Ukitake stated, Akira was surprised "sir, I don't think I'm qualified for such a position there are other more experienced squad members who be better than me" Akira stated hanging her head " yes, that is true but you have something they lack you have a strong resolve and will and you are a good person even to the 11th squad, please Akira don't make me hassle you like i had to with my previous lieutenant to convince you" Ukitake asked almost like he was pleading, Akira sighed "What about kiyone and sentaro wont they be upset that a 5th seat was promoted to a lieutenant? Above them" Akira asked "They may but they knew i was looking for a lieutenant for a while now, and haven't mentioned anything so please Akira, please uphold our honor and become the lieutenant for the 13th squad and if you are worried about replacing Kaien don't be this is what he would have wanted you to do for him and the squad" Ukitake stated, Akira hung her head *_Should i...or no...So hard to choose ... Sudden memory appears in Akira's head..._

* * *

_**Memory**_

_Akira walked towards a certain person room, she knocked on the door the person inside told her to come in, Akira opened the door and noticed her best friend looking a little lost, Akira closed the door before giving the man a hug "Kaien-kun" Akira stated, hugging the man, Kaien smiled and returned the hug before the usual scowl appeared on his face "Kaien something wrong?" Akira asked concerned for her best friends negative mood "it is nothing Akira-chan" Kaien replied "You can tell me anything after all we are in the same squad and are good friends" Akira replied sitting down "Fine...captain Ukitake asked me to be his lieutenant" Kaien replied, Akira shot up quickly surprising Kaien "Kaien this is amazing you are finally getting promoted like you deserve" Akira yelled hugging the surprised Kaien, Kaien gently remove akira off him "akira if i become lieutenant then you will never get the chance" Kaien stated, Akira smiled "I'm a long way from being a lieutenant level besides it be more fun jumping over you and taking lieutenant from you then a random squad member" Akira replied, Kaien knew she was challenging him "Alright fine i will be lieutenant" Kaien replied smiling before getting up and leaving "oh and akira" Kaien stated from the doorway, Akira looked up "thank you" Kaien replied before leaving..._

_**Memory over**_

"_I never got the chance to jump over you and take lieutenant like i said...but you would have told me to accept being lieutenant...*_

* * *

Akira raised her head and looked at the slightly anxious Captain in the eye "Captain, I accept" Akira replied "wonderful i will need you to sign your file" Ukitake replied handing her a pen and the file, Akira took the pen in a shaky hand and signed the file, Ukitake took the pen gently from her hand before finalizing it, he closed the file and placed it on the table "I will get my 3rd seats top take that to the central 46 later, anyway this is for you..." Ukitake stated, he took a package off the table which Akira didn't notice earlier and held it in front of her, Akira took it and opened it slowly Akira gasped inside was the 13th division lieutenant badge, Akira looked at her captain before picking the badge up carefully and securing it around her left shoulder, Akira stared at it "Oh that is another thing here" Captain Ukitake stated handing Akira a slightly bigger package, Akira opened it and gasped inside was a typical shinigami uniform except in a dress form(same as Nemu's outfit except Akira has the normal sandals and no gloves) "go try it on" Ukitake stated waving her at the spare room, Akira stood up slowly and entered the room before closing it, Akira took her badge and normal uniform off and pulled on her new outfit, Akira looked in the mirror the dress reached a little above her knees, Akira used the white sash and tied it around her waist making the dress a perfect fit, Akira looked at her appearance she looked the same yet different, she felt more prettier, older Akira let her pale blonde hair w/ silver streaks down and gave it a shake before parting her hair to the side and plaiting it making it a side braid, she also let two bits of hair down to act as a fringe, Akira looked in the mirror again and smiled her appearance was almost perfect, Akira picked the lieutenant badge up before securing it around her left arm, Akira took one more look in the mirror and smiled at her new look before exiting the room, Akira heard gasps and noticed that kiyone and sentaro were in the room including Ukitake himself and Captain Shunsui and his lieutenant Nanao, Akira felt herself sweat drop at all their reactions, "Uh hi?" Akira stated, feeling a little nervous of their reaction "Ukitake i didn't know you had such a beautiful lieutenant" Shunsui commented, Akira let a small blush appear, she heard a smack and noticed that Nanao had whacked him over the head with her book, Akira smiled *_These two are perfect for each other_* "Akira...you're the new lieutenant" Kiyone asked, Akira nodded feeling a little anxious of her 3rd seats reactions, she was hugged "Oh Akira this is wonderful you are going to be a better choice than me or him over there" kiyone stated "Hey i have a name you know" Sentaro complained, Kiyone stuck her tongue at him "Ahh anyway we should introduce the new lieutenant to the squad, Sentaro can you round up the squad please, and kiyone can you deliver this to central 46 systematic" Ukitake asked, Kiyone let go of Akira "Yes captain" they both replied and left in different directions, Akira sighed "well Ukitake i will let you and your new lieutenant to finish preparing and stuff" Shunsui replied before leaving with Nanao who bowed to both Akira and Ukitake before following her captain "well that went well" Ukitake commented "Come now Akira the squad awaits" Ukitake stated, grabbing his captain haori and sandals and leaving, Akira slid her sandals over her ankle socks before following her captain out the door. Akira took deep breaths from the sidelines, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder she turned to see kiyone "Don't worry Akira you will make a good lieutenant you are liked by nearly everyone you meet so don't be nervous" Kiyone encouraged, Akira gave her a small smile before following her captain to stand in front of the squad "as you know, squad 13 has been in the dark about things due to me being ill or no lieutenant however i have chosen a perfect candidate to be our new lieutenant, please welcome your new lieutenant, former 5th seat Akira Emiko" Ukitake explained, Akira stepped forward and smiled before stepping back causing exciting murmurs to flow through the squad "dismissed" Ukitake stated, Akira let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, She felt someone pat her on the back "You did good, don't worry about it...anyway i need to get some things would you like to come Akira?" Kiyone asked, Akira thought about it "OK let's go then" Akira replied smiling, Kiyone shared her enthusiasm and the pair exited the barracks and walked along the streets of the seireitei, every time they passed a shinigami they would always look at Akira as if surprised that 13th division has a lieutenant, Akira ignored the looks and continued enjoying the nice day with kiyone...

* * *

Kiyone and Akira were in a shop browsing "Oh Akira look at this it is perfect for you, it will also make you look so pretty" Kiyone stated holding out a hairclip, the hairclip was silver with silver diamonds" it is pretty" Akira agreed "But i don't know" Akira replied "Oh don't give me the 'i don't know' statement, i will buy it for you as a congratulations gift for making lieutenant" Kiyone replied, placing the clip on top of the other stuff she was going to buy, Akira looked slightly irritated but let it pass, Akira noticed something shiny she knelt down and moved a small statue aside and gently picked up a gold locket, Akira stared at it and felt the world just stop Akira realized she was drawn to this object, before any disagreement thought could pass through her brain, Akira brought the locket and attached it around her neck, the world came back to focus after attaching it "Akira you ok?" Kiyone asked noticing the clouded expression her friend had, Akira smiled "Im feeling better than ever now" Akira replied smiling "Oh and nice buy with that locket" kiyone commented on the locket around Akira's neck, Akira smiled and tucked the locket away under dress "i still can't believe you made lieutenant though" Kiyone stated as she handed the money over to the shopkeeper and grabbed her purchases "what is this about a new lieutenant" a voice asked, Akira turned around and noticed that Renji, Rangiku, Hisagi and Kira were behind them "Hey kiyone" Rangiku greeted "Hey Kiyone who is your friend" Renji asked, Akira let a small scowl on her face as she walked up to Renji and kicked him in the shin, causing him to fall over and hold it while the others laughed "Renji open your eyes baka!" Akira stated glaring "Wait Akira?" Renji asked still on the floor, Renji got up "Akira you changed your look your so much prettier now" Rangiku replied hugging Akira into her boobs, Akira struggled to breathe "Rangiku i think your suffocating her" Kira replied, Rangiku let Akira go "oh Akira you made lieutenant congrats" Rangiku stated hugging Akira again "Wow so you finally made lieutenant huh 'silver'" Renji commented using the nickname that Akira hated "Don't call me silver!" Akira stated annoyed "calm down sheesh" Renji replied "Oh this is amazing come Akira we need to take you to the bar with us to celebrate your promotion!" Rangiku stated and started to drag Akira away, Kiyone stood there smiling "Don't worry i will tell captain you are out with friends!" Kiyone yelled to her, Akira glared at her as she was dragged away, Kiyone laughed before heading back to her barracks...

* * *

Akira stared at the ceramic cup in front of her; she already had had 4 cups of sake and was feeling a little queasy, Akira smiled and laughed at appropriate times so her friends didn't notice her change of behavior, however Akira mind was elsewhere more centered around a certain locket in which she purchased earlier Akira was confused about the locket *_Why did the world feel like it stopped spinning... and why am i drawn to it..._* Akira didn't realize there was a frown on her face till she felt someone touch her shoulder gently "Akira you ok?" the person asked, Akira realized everyone was looking at her "I'm fine just thinking" Akira replied and without thinking took a sip of sake to ease the tension "ahh my throat too much too fast!" Akira complained as her throat burned, the others laughed at Akira's misfortune. Akira spent another hour with her friends before Akira realized the time "Guy i got to head back" Akira replied before leaving the bar, her friends yelled goodbyes before they continued to drink, Akira started running to her barracks feeling slightly dizzy from the alcohol in her body, Akira nearly ran into a wall twice before she decided to stop and take a deep breath and cleared her head, once Akira succeeded in clearing her head she continued to run finding herself going faster and much easier to see, Akira arrived about 5 mins after it started and fixed herself so she was presentable before entering the dining area, she felt all eyes on her as she sat on the lieutenant seat next to her captain, while kiyone sat on her other side and sentaro next to the captain "Now that our guest has arrive, applaud miss Akira as our new lieutenant" Ukitake stated as there was a round of applause before everyone went back to enjoying the feast.

* * *

Akira laid on her futon in her room, Akira had managed to stumble to her room without being rude or looking drunk, since she very well was drunk Akira stared at the photo near her futon, it was a picture taken in the real world, there was a beautiful clearing with a small lake and trees and flowers, Akira sighed wishing to visit that place one day, still every time Akira stared at the photo it made Akira feel like she wanted to go home despite the fact she was already home. Akira rolled on her side and stared at the ceiling of her small room *_Last time i will be sleeping in this room, tomorrow my stuff is being moved into kaien's old room...Kaien why did you have to die...why did you leave me here alone...both you and Miyako...you left me alone here_* Akira felt tears creep into her eyes but quickly brushed them away she hasn't cried since Kaien and Miyako were killed, Kaien and Miyako were like her mother and father she never had, but now they were both gone, Akira didn't hold any grudges against Rukia Kuchiki for killing Kaien, since Rukia was a good friend of both her, Kaien and Miyako, Akira knew that Rukia had to or she would have died too, Akira got up and wrapped her thin blanket around her sleeping attire and walked to the window and stared at the small garden out front of her room, tomorrow she will begin her duties as a lieutenant. Akira walked to the door and slid it open; she then proceeded to sit on the porch with her feet dangling a few cm above the white garden sand, Akira let out a sigh and relaxed, she didn't notice the person reiatsu until they were directly behind her, Akira turned and noticed it was kiyone "Um Lieutenant Emiko" Kiyone asked, Akira looked at her strangely "Please don't call me lieutenant and if you do use my first name not my last it sounds so weird my last name" Akira replied, Kiyone nodded "Um Akira may i join you?" Kiyone asked, Akira nodded, Kiyone sat beside her "the stars sure are pretty tonight" Akira commented, she missed the glances Kiyone gave her "What do you mean Akira?" Kiyone asked "what i mean is that they are shinning more brightly then usual" Akira answered closing her eyes in peace, Akira thought of something "Kiyone want to play a game?" Akira asked, kiyone nodded "we are going to play guess the constellations" Akira replied, for the next hour Akira and Kiyone had a blast goofing off about the constellations, Akira giggled when she noticed Kiyone had gone quiet, Akira felt a weight on her shoulder and turned her head, Kiyone had fallen asleep on Akira's shoulder, Akira smiled before gently lifting Kiyone and slung her arm around her neck before helping Kiyone to her room...

* * *

By the time Akira had returned to her new room later the next day, she had noticed a crack in the floors, curious Akira got up and closely examined the crack, it wasn't a crack after all but a loose floorboard, Akira tugged on the floorboard and it came way, Akira noticed a dusty box in the small hole, Akira gently picked the box up there was a weird lock , it's shape looked a lot like her necklace, Akira gently placed the box down and removed her necklace, she inserted the locket piece in the key hole, and heard a click Akira opened the box to find old photographs of a young boy and a young girl playing who Akira could tell was nobility or higher due to the hairstyle what intrigued Akira most was the fact that the little girl looked a lot like her except Akira eyes were a different shade of purple then to the one in the picture, Akira placed the photos aside and noticed a small diary, Akria opened it and realized it belong to Miyako Akira was about to put it back when she noticed a faint name in the corner "for Akira Hikaru (Emiko) Akira dropped the tattered diary*_why would Miyako leave diary and these photos for me ...were they hiding something from me?_ *Akira pondered on the thought before replacing everything except the photo of the young girl and boy and the diary, Akira locked the box and placed it back in the hole before placing the loose floorboard back in place, Akira opened a unpacked box and pulled a spare frame out, she slid the old photo into the pink frame before placing it in her dresser with the diary and closing it, Akira decided to lock the draw since she felt it would make her feel better so after Akira locked the draw and placed the key in its secret place Akira climbed onto her futon and fell into a silent sleep. Akira woke to the morning sun's rays hitting her face Akira slowly sat up and stretched before proceeding with her normal procedure, Akira decided to use the clip Kiyone brought her since she didn't wear it at the banquet and used it as a side clip, once Akira was satisfied with her appearance, Akira grabbed her lieutenants badge and was securing it on her left arm when she heard a knock on her door "Come in" Akira called as she fixed her badge up, she heard the sound of footsteps " lieutenant Akira? Are you in here?" Akira heard a voice call out, Akira exited her room and noticed it was a fellow squad member "What can i do for you" Akira asked "The last of your stuff is ready to be moved to these quarters Lieutenant" the Young squad member quickly said "Please don't be nervous around me" Akira replied smiling, the squad member nodded before grabbing another box of Akira's stuff and placing it in her room it took till late morning for Akira to be fully settled in her new room, Akira found herself a rare moment where she was alone, Akira stared at the locked draw unsure if she wants to read the diary or not, she realized that her new room was at least 2x bigger than her last room, Akira continued to set her room up how she likes it, Once Akira placed the last thing in place she wiped her forehead before leaving her room and entering the main area, a hell butterfly flew through the window, it landed on Akira's finger:

Attention: Emergency Captains and Lieutenants meeting

Lieutenants wear your badges and report to room 2

* * *

The hell butterfly then flew away back through her window; Akira grabbed her Zanpakutō which was lying on her futon and strapped it to her waist before grabbing her sandals and sliding them on, Akira then closed her door quietly before running towards the first division where lieutenants meeting are held, Akira was running up the stairs to the center of the seireitei when she realized she didn't know where room 2 was, Akira just stood at the top of the stairs a little lost when she heard voices calling her name, Akira turned around and saw Rangiku, Hisagi, Renji, Kira and Momo climbing the stairs, Akira waited for them as soon as Rangiku was up the top she pulled Akira into a breathless hug "Ahh you get cuter every day Akira" Rangiku complimented still suffocating Akira, Akira began to struggle less and less "Uh Rangiku i think this time you're actually killing her!" Kira stated and pulled Rangiku off Akira who slumped to the floor, but was caught by Hisagi Akira groaned and wiggled in Hisagi's arms, Akira blushed slightly since she had a small crush on Kira and Hisagi, thankfully Hisagi let her go and Akira managed to hide her blush "thank you Lieutenant Hisagi" Akira replied "Akira we are friends and also all lieutenants here so you can drop the formalities" Hisagi stated "Uh yea sorry it is still weird being a lieutenant" Akira sheepishly replied "Guys we should get going" Momo stated, Akira observed Momo *_she seemed innocent and naive but she was strong willed interesting_* "Oh yea your right captain will have my head if he finds out i was late for a lieutenant meeting" Rangiku exaggerated, everyone seemed understanding since the 10th captain was as cold as ice especially to his lieutenant, "Come on Akira we will show you the way so you don't get lost next time" Rangiku added grinning like a fool and dragged Akira behind her "Uh Rangiku-u i can walk on my own" Akira stated "Oh no you get lost again you are sticking with me" Rangiku replied and dragged Akira into the room, she let Akira go who dusted herself off, Akira recognized Nanao and Nemu *_Both quiet yet Nemu is more quiet and silent and less violent compared to Nanao_* however Akira couldn't place anymore faces "everyone this is the new 13th squad Lieutenant Akira Emiko" Rangiku introduced Akira, she received warm greeting from everyone except the big fat guy who was picking his nose, Akira rolled her eyes when a pink girl jumped on her back "Ahh your so cute Aki-chan" the pink haired girl stated, Akira smiled "my name is Yachiru, I'm the Lieutenant for the 11th Division" Yachiru stated before jumping off Akira's shoulders and walking to the snacks which were in the middle of the table, Nanao walked up to Akira with Nemu "Akria I'll give you introduction to everyone so we can start this meeting" Nanao stated "first division lieutenant: the old guy Genshiro Okikiba" Nanao stated, Okikiba looked slightly offended at being called old "second division: the fat guy picking his nose Marechiyo Omaeda" Nanao added, Omaeda growled but continued to look stuck up, Akira rolled her eyes "You already know 3rd division: Izuru Kira" Nanao stated, Akira nodded "that tall girl over there is 4th division: Isane Kotetsu" Nanao explained, Akira eyes widen she is the sister of Kiyone i didn't know that" Akira commented, Nanao just nodded " you also already met 5th division: Momo Hinamori and 6th division: Renji Abari" Nanao concluded to which Akira smiled "then you have 7th division: the guy with the sunglasses: Iba Tetsuzaemon and you already know I'm the 8th division lieutenant" Nanao added "you also know Shunhei Hisagi who is 9th division and Matsumoto Rangiku of the 10th division" Nanao continued, Akira nodded remembering what happened earlier "You already met the 11th division lieutenant: Yachiru and Nemu as 12th division" Nanao finished "And 13th division is me" Akira finished under breath "Alright now that introductions are done let's get this meeting started" Genshiro stated as everyone took their respectful seats...


End file.
